Mr Peabody Drunk
by RC2012
Summary: Sherman finds Mr. Peabody drunk after one of his own home parties.


**Mr. Peabody Drunk-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

As usual Mr. Peabody was hosting another one of his parties.

Sherman was lying awake in bed, listening to the sounds of people talking to each other.

He heard Mr. Peabody laughing and then talking to someone. A few minutes later he was talking to someone else.

The party went on for a few more hours and Sherman just couldn't sleep.

It was around 1 o'clock when Sherman heard the sounds of the party dying down. He knew that the people who had attended were leaving. Within fifteen minutes, everything was quiet.

But then Sherman heard something.

Laughter.

Sherman recognized that laugh. It was Mr. Peabody's.

Sherman knew that his father would be a little upset if he saw Sherman out of bed, but Sherman wanted to see why Mr. Peabody was laughing.

Was he talking to someone? If so, who?

_Who's he talking to? Everybody went home._ The boy thought.

Sherman got out of bed and left his room. He walked downstairs and slowly and cautiously made his way to the living room.

He stopped and slowly poked his head into the living room.

Mr. Peabody was lying on the floor, mildly laughing to himself.

Sherman entered the living room and slowly approached his father. He wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"Um…, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody looked up at Sherman and a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, Sherman. Hello, my boy. What are you doing here?"

"Out of bed?"

"No."

"In the living room?"

"No, in my home."

"Mr. Peabody, I live here with you. Remember?"

Mr. Peabody frowned for a moment and then he had a look of realization on his face.

"Ohhhhh." He said. Then he laughed again.

Sherman's brow furrowed in confusion. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Mr. Peabody, how many drinks did you have during the party?"

Mr. Peabody held up both his paws and counted each of his fingers.

He looked up at Sherman and smiled.

"I don't remember!" He burst out laughing.

Sherman looked down at his father and sighed.

"I better get you to bed, Mr. Peabody."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Peabody cried jumping up to his feet, but stumbling a little.

"Seriously, Mr. Peabody. Let's get you to bed before you hurt yourself."

Mr. Peabody whined. "Oh, but I don't want to." He complained, stomping his foot down on the floor and sounding a lot like a little kid who didn't want to go to bed.

"C'mon." Sherman took Mr. Peabody's paw and started to lead him out of the living room.

"Why are you out of bed? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I came to check on you. And tomorrow is Sunday. Technically it is Sunday now, on account it's after one. But the point is, I don't have school."

"Oh." The beagle said.

As Sherman approached the entryway, Mr. Peabody spoke up.

"Wait." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman looked at him.

"Can't I have a glass of water? Please?" Mr. Peabody made his eyes look like that of a sad, little puppy dog.

Sherman sighed. "Alright, I'll get you a cup of water."

Then he led his father over to the couch. "But I want you to stay on the couch. I don't want you hurting yourself."

As Sherman led Mr. Peabody to the couch, the dog stopped him.

"Oh Sherman, wait. This is Mr. Sanders, a good friend that I made before the party ended."

Mr. Peabody took Sherman over to a golden looking standing lamp and introduced it to Sherman.

"Mr. Sanders meet my son, Sherman. Sherman, meet Mr. Sanders."

"Mr. Peabody, that's just a lamp."

Mr. Peabody shushed him. "Sherman, don't say that. He's very sensitive about how he looks. It's not his fault that he was born lamp-shaped." He said in a whisper.

Mr. Peabody then looked at the lamp and smiled. "So Mr. Sanders, did you enjoy the party?"

Sherman sighed again and took Mr. Peabody over to the couch and made him sit down on it.

"Now stay here, I'll be right back." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody saluted him. "Will *hic* do." He said with a hiccup in between.

Sherman left for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sherman sighed again as he poured a cup of water from the kitchen sink.<p>

He felt so confused. Never did he face a situation like this before.

Normally Mr. Peabody would know what to do, but this time he was part of the problem.

Sherman finished filling the glass and turned the faucet off. He then headed for the living room.

"Okay, Mr. Peabody. Here's your glass…"

But Mr. Peabody was gone!

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman set the glass down on the coffee table and looked for him. He went to another part of the living room and found Mr. Peabody.

He was standing by the fireplace with his left paw on the wall and his back to Sherman. He had his right leg up.

"Mr. Peabody!"

Sherman ran over to Mr. Peabody, but by the time he had got there, it was too late.

He turned Mr. Peabody around after the dog had finished relieving himself on the left side of the fireplace.

Mr. Peabody smiled at Sherman and laughed. "Sherman, what are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Mr. Peabody, this isn't your bathroom! You're still in the living room!"

"Oh." The beagle replied before laughing a little.

Sherman groaned. Never had he seen Mr. Peabody act like this before.

_Is this what alcohol does to you when you've drunk too much?_ Sherman thought.

Sherman sighed and placed one of his father's arms around his shoulder and led him to his room.

* * *

><p>Sherman opened the door to Mr. Peabody's bedroom and walked in with his father.<p>

He walked over to the bed and turned Mr. Peabody to face him.

Mr. Peabody backed up away from Sherman and was stumbling.

"Hey Sherman, let's take the WABAC. Let's *hic* take it back to the renaissance and see Mr. Leonardo Da *hic* Vinci."

"Mr. Peabody, I don't think that's such a good idea. With you, you know, in your current state."

"C'mon, Sherman. *Hic* Let's go."

Then Mr. Peabody started to sing.

"I wanna wanna go fly, I wanna wanna go fly, I wanna go fly on Mr. Da Vinci's flying machine."

Sherman took ahold of Mr. Peabody and had him sit down on the bed. Sherman lifted up the covers and got Mr. Peabody under them.

"Wait, what about my water? *Hic*"

"I'll get it, just stay in bed." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody frowned. "Oh, just like you stayed in bed? After I tucked you in and said goodnight? After I told you to go sleep. Huh, smarty pants?"

Sherman groaned and left the room.

He came back to the living room and found the glass of water. He picked it up and went back to Mr. Peabody's room.

* * *

><p>When Sherman opened the door to Mr. Peabody's room, the beagle was lying in bed. He appeared to be asleep.<p>

Sherman sighed with relief. He walked into the room and set the glass of water on the nightstand by the bed.

Then he remembered the yellow puddle by the fireplace.

He sighed and left Mr. Peabody's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sherman went into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. He walked into the living room and dropped a bunch of them down on the yellow puddle near the fireplace.<p>

After the puddle was soaked up Sherman, wearing latex gloves, picked up the mass of paper towels and placed it in the garbage container he had dragged into the living room.

He went back into the kitchen to return the trash container to its proper place and came out with some disinfectant spray.

Sherman sprayed some disinfectant on the spot where Mr. Peabody had relieved himself and rubbed a couple of paper towels on the spot with one of his slippers.

He threw the gloves into the container too.

_No big deal, there were a dozen other pairs in one of the kitchen's cupboards._ Sherman thought.

Sherman then went to his room and got a sleeping bag, his pillow, and his blanket. Then he headed off to Mr. Peabody's room again.

* * *

><p>When Sherman came into Mr. Peabody's room, the dog jumped up on his bed and happily cried out.<p>

"Sherman, I just got an idea. Let's build the first staircase to the moon!"

"No, Mr. Peabody. We're not doing that."

"Yes we are. If we start now, we should be finished by tomorrow morning!" The dog happily exclaimed.

Sherman came over and dropped his things at the foot of Mr. Peabody's bed. Then he took Mr. Peabody by the paw and set him back down on his back.

"C'mon Mr. Peabody. Time for bed."

Mr. Peabody moaned. "Fine, we'll start tomorrow." He said with a yawn.

Sherman was about to pull the covers up to his father's chin when Mr. Peabody reached out and stroked the side of Sherman's face.

"You're such a good boy, Sherman. You're such a wonderful, good boy." He slurred.

"It okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

Mr. Peabody nodded.

"Of course , Sherman. Of Course."

Sherman tucked his father in and walked over to his sleeping bag.

He placed the pillow at the top of it and the blanket over it.

"Sherman?"

Sherman came back to his father.

Mr. Peabody gave a little smile.

"I love you, Sherman."

Sherman smiled back.

"I love you too, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody sat up and opened his arms.

Sherman stepped forward and hugged him.

"Such a good boy." Mr. Peabody said, patting his son on the back.

Sherman set Mr. Peabody down and placed the dog's glasses on the nightstand along with his bow tie.

Then the genius closed his eyes. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Sherman came back to his sleeping bag and got into it. Then he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Sherman awoke, light was pouring into Mr. Peabody's room. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was half past nine.<p>

Sherman set his head back down.

Then he heard Mr. Peabody groan.

Sherman got up and saw that the beagle was awake.

He was sitting up in bed, his eyes closed and rubbing his forehead.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody opened his eyes and looked up. Then he rubbed his forehead again.

"Ugg. How did I end up here?"

"I got you into bed. You were drunk, Mr. Peabody. You must've drunk a lot during the party."

Mr. Peabody groaned and rubbed his forehead again.

"Well, I'm certainly paying the price for it now. Normally I would have just one drink, but last night I thought about having another, thinking maybe I could let loose with it just once. After my second drink I had another and another…"

He looked at Sherman.

"What else happened last night?"

Sherman was silent, not sure if he wanted to tell Mr. Peabody everything

"Sherman?"

Sherman saw that there was a look of concern on Mr. Peabody's face.

"Did I hurt you?"

If Mr. Peabody had ever hurt Sherman, even in a drunken state, he'd never forgive himself.

"No. No you didn't, Mr. Peabody. You just…acted a little weird." Sherman said.

"How weird?"

"Drunk weird." Sherman replied. "But it's all fine now."

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Sorry about my behavior last night, Sherman. I promise not to let it happen again."

Sherman smiled. Then he remembered about the fireplace, but decided that he wasn't going to say anything about it, since he cleaned it up.

He decided to change the subject.

"What do you feel like for breakfast?"

Mr. Peabody reached over on his nightstand and picked up his glasses. Then he put them on.

The dog closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them.

"Waffles."

Sherman smiled. "I'll go make some."

Then he turned and left the room.

Mr. Peabody smiled after him.

"Indeed, what a wonderful boy."

**The song mr. Peabody sang was a parody I came up with of the Peabody modern medley song, which can be found on youtube. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**~RC**


End file.
